


say anything

by Ohtori



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Music, Musicians, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtori/pseuds/Ohtori
Summary: Anthy longs for Utena to say, anything.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	say anything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. This is a songfic of girl in red's say anything, which I highly recommend listening to while reading. This isn't my best work, but I needed to indulge. Enjoy!

Ever since the two of them left Ohtori Academy, Utena’s music career was taking off. With her soulful voice and guitar expertise, she gained quite the following in the music world. 

Anthy was not musically inclined, and instead opted to assist Utena with her social media and booking performance venues. 

Somewhere deep within her, she had this gut feeling that she would truly never tell Utena how she really felt. They were kind of an item while still at Ohtori, but there was nothing much between them after they left the cursed Academy. They shared a small two bedroom apartment together, but seldom had time to spend together because of Utena’s increasingly busy schedule. 

Most nights, Anthy would lay awake in her bed, wondering what Utena would do if she came into her room, and joined her in bed. 

Her strong arms from playing the guitar could hold her so close, and she could breathe in the wonderful scent of hers. Her soft, long hair would be a delight to run her hands through. 

She was far too afraid to act on it, and instead would think of it only in her dreams.

She wanted her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday rolled around, and Anthy woke early to prepare breakfast for the both of them, and do a bit of cleaning here and there

Utena was to play at a trendy venue downtown that same night. She would be playing some of her new songs that just had been released a few weeks ago. 

Being in charge of Utena’s social media had its pros and cons. She got to take beautiful pictures of Utena almost daily, whether it being in their apartment or at a meet and greet after a performance. She would never tell her that she would look back at them from time to time, completely mesmerized by her beauty and passion for music. 

The cons, were the droves of young girls completely obsessed with her blowing up her social media every time Anthy posted. She couldn’t potentially be jealous of young girls obsessed with the woman she loves most, but it irked her. 

They don’t know the real Utena.

They know the tough girl who flipped off cameras and was always pushing the boundaries when she performed. She remembers the debacle that came from Utena flashing her chest to a crowd at a small venue in the next city over. 

They don’t know the girl, slightly insecure, who sometimes preferred a quiet life. Even if it was just for an hour. 

Completely distracted by the social media, Anthy forgot she was making breakfast and proceeded to flip the eggs she was making. Utena loved them over easy. Anthy didn’t, but it grew on her because of the pink-haired girl she loved so dearly.

Anthy’s heart fluttered when Utena emerged from her room, clad in only a tank top and her panties. 

“Good morning, Utena” she greeted, smiling at her morning-hating roommate.

“Morning…” the pink-haired singer grumbled, digging through their fridge for her cold brew and almond milk. Anthy hated coffee, and much preferred tea. She would get Utena to have a cup here and there, but the girl was definitely a fiend for the bean juice.

“Breakfast is ready.” She said as she sat two plates of eggs, vegetables, and toast on their kitchen table. 

She knew Utena was going to absolutely devour it, because she seldom ate after 2pm. Breakfast was where she got all her energy from (especially her coffee). 

The show was set for 8pm, but they’d have to be there early for sound checks. 

Time passed and Utena took one of her infamously long showers. Anthy was styling her curly hair when Utena called out to her. 

She sat down her brush and walked to the shared bathroom. Utena was shirtless and holding her favorite sports bra up to her chest. No words were exchanged, because this was common.

Anthy would resist running her fingers up Utena’s back as she clasped her sports bra for her. She was very athletic, and it showed. It took every bit of strength for Anthy to not praise it with her touch. 

If only she knew. 

Things had settled and the show was about to start. Anthy would always be off to the side, taking pictures of Utena in all of her performance beauty. 

Utena took to the stage at 8 as promised, to be met by a crowd of screams and cheers. Anthy was mesmerized by how she would be completely into her music, with her eyes closed while beginning her first song. Even the way she held her guitar, made her long for Utena to hold her just as close.

After a while, Utena got into her newer songs, which made the crowd go wild. 

_ I’ll stand outside your door _

_ Play songs on the radio _

_ Like Say Anything _

_ Like in Say Anything _

Anthy had heard her singing this song in the shower many times, and it sounded just as beautiful as it did in their apartment. 

_ It's an old movie _

_ You probably don't know _

_ But my mother showed me it years ago _

_ So say anything _

Anthy’s mind was drifting off when she heard Utena get to the bridge. Her voice sounded so much subdued, and not as loud. She was worried something was wrong, because the crowd kept cheering her on when they could hear her voice get quiet. She could see her close her eyes, as if mustering up the chorus for the bridge. 

_Say anything to me_

_Say anything, Anthy_

_Say anything to me_

It was as if time stopped. That definitely wasn’t the name in her lyrics. That was her name. Her name. Anthy. Herself.

All this time, wondering.

_ You'll be the good girl _

_ I'll be the guy to change your mind _

_ Meet you at 2 am _

_ Sneak you out _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screams from the crowd below Utena. They were dedicated fans and knew her lyrics. Anthy would have to keep notifications off for a while.

The ride home was very quiet, because neither girl knew what to say. Anthy was afraid, Utena’s face red as if she had been crying when she met her in her dressing room.  They arrived back to their shared apartment, with Utena quickly walking in and opening the door. Anthy followed, shutting the door behind her. 

“U-Utena…?” she asked, seeing her leaning onto the kitchen counter, obviously in distress.

“Anthy…” her name came from her as a sob, as she walked towards her. Almost forcefully, she stole a kiss from her purple-haired friend. 

It all came as a surprise to Anthy, believing that she would never have her feelings reciprocated. 

And boy, did she reciprocate that kiss.

The two girls locked lips with one another, almost needy for each other’s taste. What truly caught Anthy off guard was the tears she felt on both of their cheeks as they kissed. 

Utena was crying. How long did she feel this way? Whatever they had at Ohtori was purely platonic, which was mostly hand holding at that. 

Any thought in Anthy’s mind was cut off when she felt Utena’s arms, which were oh-so muscular, lifted her up, forcing Anthy to wrap her legs around her waist. 

Utena finally pulled away, looking Anthy in the eyes. Just looking into her beautiful blue eyes broke her heart. They looked so upset yet so happy at the same time. 

“Anthy, say anything…”

Just hearing her say those three words made her heart swell. And she would respond with three words that she struggled to say for so long.

“I love you.” 

“And I love you too” Utena said before going for her lips again. 

_ You'll be the good girl _

_ I'll be the guy to change your mind _

_ Meet you at 2 am _

_ Sneak you out at night _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr!
> 
> ohtorian.tumblr.com


End file.
